Belira's Boy
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Aku tak mau mengakui hal ini, namun terkadang masa lalu harus tetap menjadi masa lalu, karena aku tak mungkin lagi memperbaiki hubungan ini, karena aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi/IchiRuki/dedicated buat orang yang selalu aku sakiti/maaf-


Summary : Aku tak mau mengakui hal ini, namun terkadang masa lalu harus tetap menjadi masa lalu, karena aku tak mungkin lagi memperbaiki hubungan ini, karena aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi/IchiRuki/

Genre : Angst and Romance

Warning(s) : baca aja di A/N.

**Ket. **

Berbicara : "..."

Berpikir : _**'…...'**_

* * *

><p>Kutatap wajah ayu itu sendu, kupaksakan bibirku tersenyum meski hatiku tidak sependapat.<p>

'_**Aku berharap semoga saja aku tak menyesal.'**_

Runtaian kalimat itu mengalir ke luar tanpa dapat kucegah.

'_**Tapi sepertinya aku selalu salah–'**_

Betapa naïf-nya aku!

'–_**dalam mengambil keputusan.'**_

Maaf, sungguh maaf...

* * *

><p><strong>Belira's Boy<strong>

Dengan langkah gontai aku seret kakiku menuju kelas sahabatku –Hinamori Momo– untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Kami memang terbiasa pulang bersama, toh rumah kami saling bersebelahan.

"Momo, pulang yuk!" ajakku ketika jarak kami sudah dekat.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam itupun membalikkan badannya dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Aduh, bisa-bisanya dia masih segar seperti itu. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah jika saja tadi pagi aku tak perlu mengikuti tes lari –sialan– yang sangat menguras tenaga. Jangan salahkan aku yang memang tak terlalu menyukai olahraga.

Tak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, sekitar lima belas menit kemudian aroma khas yang dikeluarkan oleh bunga sakura langsung menyambutku ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku di halaman rumah. Ini semua berkat jasa Nii-sama yang mau repot-repot menanam beberapa pohon sakura demi menyenangkan hati Hisana-nee.

"Ne, Rukia-chan," kudengar Momo memanggil namaku dari halaman sebelum aku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ada apa Momo?" tanyaku.

Momo tampak sedikit ragu ketika aku menatap kedua matanya.

"Apa benar? Rukia-chan udah enggak suka sama Kurosaki-san?"

"Enggak," sahutku cepat.

'_**Enggak tahu…'**_

"Oh, benarkah? Padahal Kurosaki-san sepertinya masih–" Momo terdiam dan menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit keras. "Enggak! Maksudku, aku YAKIN Kurosaki-san masih memiliki rasa untuk Rukia-chan!" Momo berucap tegas.

'_**Bodoh, aku sudah menyadarinya sejak lama…'**_

"Ya terus?" tanyaku 'pura-pura' tak mengerti maksud perkataan Momo.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sisi yang lain, di saat seperti ini aku tak ingin beradu tatap dengan Momo. Karena jika aku melakukannya Momo pasti dapat melihat apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"Gak ikut campur deh," Momo mendesah pelan.

"Momo, tolong jangan bahas dia. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini dia jadi cuek gitu, nyebelin!" protesku kesal.

"Mungkin itu karena Rukia-chan cuek sama dia," jawab Momo santai.

"Idih dia yang cuek dulu–" Belum sempat aku melanjutkan Momo memotong perkataanku.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu," Momo menarik nafas, memberi jeda di antara ucapannya. "Rukia-chan gak menjawab apapun atas perasaan Kurosaki-san 'kan?"

'_**maaf, bukannya aku tak mau, tapi aku tak bisa.'**_

Momo menyentuh bahuku dengan lembut lalu berkata, "Dulu dia pernah tersakiti oleh Rukia-chan, jadi**–**"

'_**aku menyakitinya?'**_

"–kurasa Kurosaki-san tak mau terluka lagi, karenanya dia memutuskan untuk menjauh."

**Aku tak mau mengakui hal ini…**

**Sungguh…**

Aku segera melemparkan badanku ke kasur bernuansa musim gugur milikku, kupejamkan mataku tanpa memperdulikan diriku yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah.

Ichigo…

Kurosaki Ichigo…

Awalnya nama Ichigo begitu asing di telingaku, itu karena kami baru saling mengenal ketika kami sama-sama masuk ke Konoha Junior High School. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna orange menyala yang sangat kontras dengan milikku. Namun sayang, di tahun pertamaku, aku terserang sebuah penyakit yang mengharuskan aku untuk melakukan terapi tiga kali seminggu di rumah sakit. Otomatis aku sering absen dan membuat diriku jauh tertinggal dibandingkan anak yang lain. Hal itu membuatku tak begitu mengenal sosok Ichigo setahun pertama kami.

Di tahun kedua, ketika aku sudah sembuh dan tidak perlu bolak-balik rumah sakit, aku seolah-olah berusaha membayar keabsenanku tahun kemarin dengan belajar untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman sekelasku. Bukan hal yang mudah sebenarnya, karena banyak temanku yang seolah-olah menganggapku tak pernah ada. Tapi, Ichigo dia berbeda.

Ichigo mau berbagi senyum denganku. Ichigo tak sungkan mengajakku bercengkrama, meskipun itu hanyalah basa-basi singkat. Sejak saat itu aku mulai menyadari kalau Ichigo merupakan sosok yang cukup menyenangkan –bukan tipe yang akan aku benci– untuk didekati. Dia periang, dia pandai, meski terkadang dia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat aku benci karena keegoisannya.

'_**sepertinya sifat itu jadi menular padaku,'**_

Aku menjadi semakin dekat dengan Ichigo karena kami masuk dalam satu eskul yang sama. Aku lebih senang memanggilnya eskul musik. Entah kebetulan atau apa, tapi aku dan dia sama-sama memegang alat musik belira. Aku yang agak terlambat mengikuti eskulpun meminta Ichigo untuk membantu. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi dia seperti seniorku saja.

Dulu, aku tak begitu percaya dengan peribahasa 'tak kenal, maka tak sayang' namun kini aku mengerti maksudnya. Butuh waktu yang sedikit lama bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa aku mulai menyukai Ichigo, dan Ichigo membalas perasaanku. Entah apa yang Kami-sama rencanakan bagi kami berdua, karena setelah itu kami menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan cara yang tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya –dan tak pernah aku sadari–

'_**kami sepasang kekasih, bodohnya aku tak menyadari hal itu,'**_

Saat itu aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil dengan fantasi liar yang tak sesuai umurku. Bagiku, menjadi sepasang kekasih itu harus seperti dalam film atau sinetron yang pernah aku nikmati. Sang lelaki mengatakan "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" sembari berlutut di hadapan sang wanita. Tentunya Ichigo tak pernah mengatakan apalagi melakukan hal itu, jadi –kupikir– tak ada sesuatu yang 'spesial' di antara kami.

Hingga suatu hari aku baru menyadari akan hal itu ketika aku duduk di kelas satu SMA. Namun semuanya terlambat, kini Ichigo perlahan mulai menjauhiku dengan sengaja. Sudahlah, mungkin kami memang harus memulai jalan kami masing-masing tanpa satu sama lain.

**Namun terkadang masa lalu harus tetap menjadi masa lalu…**

**Karena aku tak mungkin lagi memperbaiki hubungan ini…**

Ini rahasiaku.

Aku tak akan bisa bersama dengan Ichigo lagi –meskipun aku sangat menginginkannya– karena aku sudah berjanji kepada Inoue –seorang adik kelas yang manis– bahwa aku tak akan pernah kembali lagi padamu. Karena aku berjanji untuk menolongnya mendapatkanmu, Ichigo.

"Ichigo kau bodoh," gumamku pelan.

"_Apa benar? Rukia-chan udah enggak suka sama Kurosaki-san?"_

Ucapan Momo bagaikan pisau yang dapat menghancurkan hatiku kapan saja. Kurasakan air mata mulai mengaburkan pandanganku, meski begitu tak ada satu air matapun yang keluar dari sarangnya.

'**Padahal aku sudah begitu jahat padamu****–****'**

"…_aku YAKIN Kurosaki-san masih__…__"_

'–**tapi kenapa kau?'**

Kau tak pernah berubah, selalu baik seperti biasanya. Dasar Bocah Belira-ku yang manis. Maaf aku terlampau egois hingga akhirnya kupermainkan hatimu sampai seperti ini.

**[Tapi, aku ingin Ichigo hanya mencintaiku****–**

"…_Kurosaki-san tak mau terluka lagi…"_

**Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, Ichigo…**

dan,

**Aku-pun tak ingin menyakitimu, Inoue…**

Mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi dua sisi koin yang berpasangan, jika koin itu terjatuh kita akan sama-sama kesakitan, jika koin itu dibakar rasa panas akan sama-sama menyelimuti kita berdua.

**Maafkan aku…**

Namun dua sisi koin tetaplah dua sisi koin. Akan selalu bersama, akan selalu merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh sisi yang lain. Namun akan terus hidup menghadap ke arah yang berbeda.

–**karena aku pun mencintai dirinya]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Membingungkan? Abal? Gaje? Alur kecepetan? Cerita sampah? Diksi jelek?

Yap! Aku terima semua pendapat kalian. Hanya saja pintaku tolong di-review ya…

Di-flame juga gak apa-apa, ko. **Don't be a silent reader, please.. :)**

curhat colongan di fanfiction. ***gomen –bow– ***

**Sirius : "Review please!"**

****–** The Sirius of Black Daria** –****


End file.
